Electromagnetic relays for opening and closing contacts in response to an input electrical signal have been widely used. In general, an electromagnetic relay has a fixed contact, a movable contact coming in contact with the fixed contact, and an electromagnet device for driving the movable contact. Each of the fixed contact and the movable contact has a contact spring and a contact point. Various configurations of these have been studied from the perspective of size reduction, quality and durability improvements, etc.